Fairy Heart
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: Collection of one shots and drabbles for Fairy Tail pairings, I take requests.
1. Gajeel x Levy

**Okay seeing as I'm in love with Fairy Tail and a lot of the pairings, I've decided to do this – a series of one shots and drabbles for those pairings. If anyone has a particular preference, I do take requests.**

**Drabble Summary: Gajeel was pissed (inspired by episode 217)**

It was bad enough that that stupid Celestial Spirit Beast took away his cat, but taking away Levy was a real bad move. And she had done it to save _him_ too, if he couldn't get her back then he'd be stuck remembering the way she said his name before becoming a constellation. He shook that unpleasant thought out of his head; he would get Levy back to him and Lily too. He turned to that Celestial Spirit bastard and growled deeply.

"You shouldn't have done that."


	2. Gray x Lucy

**Requested by lemerly.**

**Drabble Summary: Because in the end, Juvia's fantasy at the Grand Magic Games was nearly completely right.**

He was angry, and perhaps a bit sad. Lucy could tell that much at least from the way he was looking out at the city below from their room at the inn. So he'd lost a match, he should get over it, but then it wasn't like she could talk as she herself was moping, but she just hated to see such a look on Gray. He was always better when smiling, even if he was an ice mage Lucy believed that his smile could warm up the entire room. The thought made her blush but it faded when he turned away to leave the room, she faintly heard him saying something about going to meet with the others but she didn't want him to leave, so she grabbed the clothes he thankfully was wearing and wrapped her arms around his strong waist.

"Please. Don't leave me alone?" He gasped and turned in her arms to face her and she decided to take her chance. "Gray, I… I love you!" And she leaped forwards.


	3. Laxus x Freed x Mirajane

**Set during the Grand Magic Games**

**Drabble Summary: Well while it was a weird battle, Laxus and Freed definitely enjoyed the show. (Characters are likely OOC – I'm bad with this.)**

Well Mira could definitely say she was embarrassed at this, she was so silly to have agreed to a pose off with Jenny but she really hadn't wanted to fight with her fists. Violence just wasn't her thing but her hand had been forced when Jenny made that bet, no way was she posing naked! Her troubles with fanboys were big enough already. At least Sitri had put the audience off for now so she wouldn't have to worry about being followed back to the inn by perverts.

She was on her way to see Elfman now, she wasn't quite ready to look her guild mates in the eye and she especially wanted to avoid Macao and Wakaba.

*/*\*

Freed was gaping, wide eyed at the replay of the fight on the lacrima. His face was burning and Bickslow and his babies were laughing loudly at the expression that must have been on his face.

"Wow, and I thought you were bad with just the centrefolds from Sorcerer Weekly of Mira. Man you've got to get your act together, you should just ask her out already." Freed composed himself and glared at his comrade while making sure the lacrima was switched off as he did so.

"You know very well why I can't Bickslow. She has enough men clamouring over her as it is and I doubt she would appreciate another person coming on to her. And besides you already know that Laxus is in love with her." Even he could hear the sadness in his voice at the last part; he'd be stupid if he thought he could compete against the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he has a claim on her or anything." Freed shot him an 'are you that stupid' look, Bickslow knew as well as he did that the Dragon Slayer instincts he'd received through the lacrima _had_ put an invisible mark on Mirajane that considered her taken.

"Well it's not fair on you, Laxus himself said that the mark can fade and he really just wants her happiness, if she's happy with you then he'll back off."

"Bickslow while I thank you for the reminder, I doubt she would choose me over Laxus." Bickslow groaned before giving up and going off to bother Evergreen who had stayed with Elfman. Freed sighed as he watched his friend's back retreating, before turning back to the movie lacrima and hesitantly reaching out to touch it before pulling his hand back completely as he heard footsteps. Turning his head around awkwardly, he caught sight of the woman he loved more than anything. She had a sweet smile on her face and a faint blush to her cheeks as she stepped towards the rune wizard. Said wizard could feel his heart beating ten times faster at the mere sight of the beautiful Mirajane.

"Oh, hello Freed." The soft lilt to her voice enchanted him and he felt a pink tint appear on his cheeks as he welcomed her in return. Her smile was gentle, hiding the embarrassment inside.

'_Why did it have to be Freed? I think running into Macao or Wakaba would have been better… Just please not him or Laxus…'_ Freed asked a question that caught her before she went further into her own little world. They struck up a conversation and Mira could just forget about her embarrassment, her complex feelings and relax with his company contently for hours if the Thunder God himself hadn't arrived. Mira thanked all of her lucky stars, and probably some of Lucy's too, that she could control her blush around Laxus. To be honest with herself, he was making her knees weak with his mere presence and she was glad that she was practiced in not falling to the ground.

"Hey Mira, Freed." They both nodded at him and if he had to take a guess at why Freed was blushing, he'd say that he'd been talking quite nicely with Mira while attempting to keep himself composed after seeing her battle with Jenny. Laxus couldn't blame him; after all he'd been blushing too, and had never felt so jealous of his grandfather when Mira grabbed him to be her 'groom.' That had stung; an 88 year old man was chosen before anyone else, at least if it was someone young and a little attractive he could understand – after all, Mira deserved the best.

"So how's Elfman?" Freed went into details about the 'real man's' recovery while Laxus and Mira listened carefully, the latter wincing when something sounded bad. Freed hated that look on her, to see such pain.

"He will be fine Mira, nobody else can take a beating as well as he can. It's kinda a weird talent, but he's got it." Mirajane smiled at Laxus' words while Freed tried to stop from smiling. Lisanna had said something like that just before Mirajane's battle. Eventually temptation gave way and he chuckled lightly, drawing the attention of the Thunder God and the most beautiful woman in their guild.

"What's so funny?" His idol scowled at him and he stopped his laugh at once to put his serious expression back in place. He told them about the coincidence with Lisanna and Natsu saying something similar and Laxus cracked a smile while Mira giggled. The sound was enchanting and she continued to wrap the two males around her little finger with her strongest ever magic spell. They were quite honestly fools, to have fallen so hard for the She-Devil but perhaps that was her allure.

**For future reference I consider a Drabble less than 1000 words and a Oneshot over 1000. Kind of lost inspiration for this one so I'm crappily cutting it off here.**


End file.
